


City of Love

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: In which their first kiss is on top of the Eiffel Tower, and Alfred is adorable.





	City of Love

Ludwig never thought it would happen like this, especially with a man like Alfred. He tried to suppress his feelings for months now, but they just grew and sprouted until he could no longer deny that he had an unbearably large crush on the unceremonious nation, who smelled of mint and fruit and pretty American boy.

He was wild and unruly, two things Ludwig used to think he never worked well with. Constantly, Ludwig was fixing something about Alfred: his hair, because it was almost like he never brushed it; his tie, because it was always crooked; and his glasses, because they slid off his face and it bothered Ludwig that Alfred never pushed them back up.

And each time, Alfred let him, with that signature goofy grin on his face. Ludwig once thought that Alfred’s photogenic smile was the best, the one that was dazzling and white, and showed perfect straight teeth and wooed every man and woman within the vicinity. But he’d come to absolutely adore the silly half smile Alfred blessed him with on a regular basis. It was like a smirk, but innocent and sweet, eyebrows shooting up as if he was uncertain and was looking for vindication. It melted Ludwig’s very soul, until only the most vulnerable part of him was left. Alfred was completely and utterly…adorable.

And looking at him now while they stood above the City of Love from the highest part of the Eiffel Tower that was allowed, Ludwig felt weak.

“Gotta hand it to France, he’s got one hell of a city. It’s beautiful up here,” Alfred said, his voice twinkling like the stars they couldn’t see. The chilly breeze blew through his hair, letting Ludwig know that any attempt to fix it would be futile. Ludwig didn’t want to fix it, anyway.

“You have beautiful landscapes, too,” he whispered, and it was more to himself than anything, but what Alfred’s eyesight lacked his ears made up for.

His gaze met Ludwig’s, and all the night colors reflecting off Alfred’s irises took his breath away. “You think so?” Alfred asked, staring at him through his glasses with big, dopey eyes.

Ludwig was a soft, soft man. “Of course.”

Alfred’s giggle was so dorky, that goofy smile Ludwig loved so much adorning his lips, except this time with the beautiful addition of dimples and eye crinkles. He leaned his head on Ludwig’s shoulder, and Ludwig was pretty sure he just saw his own heart pop from his chest and jump off the railing they stood behind. Well, maybe not, but he felt his beating organ go somewhere other than the protected cove it was supposed to be residing in.

He wasn’t sure what Alfred was thinking about—he never knew—but Ludwig did know that his own thoughts wouldn’t listen to him. He tried to think of the city below them, of the cold air causing goosebumps to litter his skin. But he kept bouncing back to the head on his shoulder and the curls tickling his neck and jaw. And then suddenly fingers brushed against his hand that was gripping the railing with white knuckles, and his thoughts dispersed, completely abandoning him. Traitors.

At first, he wasn’t sure what to do. The fingers were warm against his cold ones, nimble but with a rough outer layer. They caressed his own confused digits, persuading them to unlatch themselves from the iron railing and into the warm embrace of Alfred’s hand. Ludwig’s grip softened, and he slowly flipped his hand, so his palm faced upwards. Alfred tickled his skin with soothing circles, before sliding his own hand into Ludwig’s. He fit perfectly.

The weight on his shoulder disappeared, and Ludwig turned to notice Alfred staring at him again. They were so close, and it helped that they were nearly the same height. He could feel Alfred breathing through his nose, the puff of air ghosting across his lips, which were aching for some reason. Aching for something. He wasn’t sure what, until his eyes fluttered to Alfred’s mouth and desire tingled throughout his entire body. He gulped, his saliva trying to bury that want to no avail.

“Alfred….” He murmured, his voice shaking.

Alfred stared at him with wide, anticipating eyes. “Yeah?”

Ludwig licked his lips. Another gulp. “I think I want to kiss you.”

Their noses bumped together, and an unknown force pushed him until his chest pressed against Alfred’s.

“Okay.”

He felt Alfred’s breathy reply, more shivers running along his back. He closed his eyes, the view of Alfred’s face disappearing as he leaned in. His lips were so close, brushing up against his like the tiniest and softest feather. His heart decided to come back, and it caused quite a raucous as he puckered his lips just the slightest, until finally—

“Wait.”

Suddenly, all the warmth that had been building up disappeared as Alfred leaned back. Ludwig’s eyes shot open, confusion written all over his face and burning holes in his brain. A horrible feeling crawled up his throat at the realization that he was being rejected, but it immediately washed away as he watched Alfred reach into the inside of his jacket and pull out a flat, oval case. He plucked the silver glasses off his face and folded them, placing them neatly into the small case. It was stored away into his jacket once again, and he patted himself down before looking at Ludwig.

“Okay, now I’m ready.”

Ludwig blinked. Then, he broke out into a wide smile that he knew matched Alfred’s own silly one, and he grabbed the lapels of Alfred’s jacket and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

They both grinned into it, their lips flat against each other until they eventually puckered up and the kiss was a little softer. Ludwig felt high, and not the ‘high enough to look over the city of Paris’ kind of way. His entire body was made of air, and he was almost certain he was going to fly away. But Alfred made sure to pull him down with more sweet pecks to his mouth, keeping him grounded. Keeping him solid. He wanted to laugh and laugh and never stop. He wanted to kiss Alfred and never stop.

“I am pretty sure,” he mumbled against Alfred’s mouth, pausing for a second as their lips collided once more, “that was cutest thing I have ever seen you do.”

They had to separate then, because Alfred pulled his head back and let out a booming laugh that carried itself across the city. Then strong, big arms wrapped around Ludwig’s neck, and the warm lips lighting his own on fire made him forget that France was definitely not going to let them live this down.


End file.
